


What's For Dinner?

by Eastofthemoon



Series: Super Lion- A Superhero AU [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Slice of Life, superhero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 20:18:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11631144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eastofthemoon/pseuds/Eastofthemoon
Summary: Shay is touched when Hunk insists on taking her out to dinner, and becomes even more delighted when she gets to watch him go to work.





	What's For Dinner?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [isabeau25](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isabeau25/gifts).



> So, this is part of a superhero AU I came up with on tumblr and this was a prompt requested by isabeau25. I don't know at this point if I'll write more for this AU, but I couldn't resist sharing this at least.

Shay knew Hunk was going to strike the second they had read over the menu. He didn’t say a word, but the grimace on his face, the tapping of his fingers on the table were all classic signs when she got annoyed.

“Everything, okay?” she asked as she folded her menu.

Hunk looked up and forced a smile. “Uh..yeah, great. Everything’s fine.”

Shay was doubtful, but gave a smile. Knowing Hunk he didn’t want to cause a scene on what was suppose to be Shay’s celebration dinner.

She had finally captured Ice Ogress after she tried to freeze the bank, and Hunk insisted on taking her out to dinner to a new restaurant. Shay hadn’t felt it was needed, she was only doing her job, but Hunk was stubborn and she couldn’t refuse. Although, she assumed Hunk was probably thinking he should have just cooked Shay dinner like he usually did.

A server came and took their orders, and while they waited they made their regular chit chat.

“So your Ancient Greece history class going okay?” Hunk asked as he nibbled on a stale breadstick.

“Yes, I feel like I’m getting the hang of it.” Shay took a sip of her water. “Although, I prefer the course on Ancient Egypt. How are your classes going?”

Hunk shrugged nonchalantly. “They’re fine, except my geology class is so boring.” Hunk slapped his hand over his mouth. “Oh, no, wait I don’t mean geology as in the rocks are I mean like the professor for it is-”

“Hunk, it’s alright,” Shay said as she shook her hands. “I don’t take it as an insult.” She glanced around and whispered with a giggle. “Just because I change into a rock person doesn’t mean I am a rock.”

Hunk blushed and Shay giggled more. He really was sweet, and one of the few friends that knew her secret power of gaining super strength when she transformed into Rock Girl. If anything else, Hunk was very special to Shay.

“Right, sorry,” Hunk said with a sheepish smile and then went quiet as their food was brought out.

“Well, this looks interesting,” Shay said as she picked up a fork and poked her pasta, “and your fish looks cooked.”

Hunk frowned as he cut into it. “Looks too dry,” he muttered and then stuck out his tongue. “Correction, too dry and WAY too salty.” His eyes narrowed at Shay’s dish. “How’s yours?”

“Let me try it,” Shay said as put a forkful of pasta into her mouth. She chewed, paused and then slowly swallowed. She cringed as she stared at the pasta.

“It’s not good is it?,” Hunk said wrinkles formed in his forehead.

Shay shook her head. “It’s very...hard and a bit crunchy?”

Hunk instantly stuck his fork into her pasta, ate a mouthful and sighed. “Thought so, they didn’t cook the noodles long enough, and the sauce is totally bland.”

Shay nodded in agreement as she watched Hunk carefully. His fingers were tapping the table again, and his eye was also twitching now.

Shay smiled as she reached over and touched his hand. “Go ahead,” she whispered.

Hunk stopped all his movements and sweated a bit. “But..Shay, it’s suppose to be about you-”

“It’s not that great of a meal and I can tell it’s going to bother you unless you do something about it.” She laughed a bit as she leaned against her hand. “Besides, I like you when you ‘go to work’.”

Hunk’s eyes looked over to where the door lead into the kitchen and looked back to Shay. “Afterwards, I’m making hot chocolate to make up for it.”

She pointed at him. “Throw in some of your homemade donuts, and it’s a deal.”

Hunk nodded with a smirk before he left the table. “Be right back.”

Shay watched Hunk slipped out of the restaurant, and hummed to herself as she checked her phone for messages. “Oh, Allura called I better call her back later.”

“Is everything alright over here?” the server asked as he returned.

Shay jumped slightly and tucked her phone away. “Oh, it’s fine, my friend just had to go make a quick phone call.”

“Ah,” the server replied as he tucked his hands behind his back. “How is the meal? Is it to your liking?”

Shay swallowed. “Uh...well..it’s-”

“A TRAVESTY!”

Shay sighed in relief as all eyes turned to the doors where a masked individual wearing a chef’s hat now stood. 

“It’s...IT’S THE MASKED CHEF!” a customer cried.

“Oh my god, is he going to cook for us?!” another customer cried.

“I hope so, I was about to ask for a refund after eating this muck,” said another.

Shay grinned from ear to ear. She always enjoyed when Hunk got passionate like this. Hunk turned his masked face to the server and shook a finger in his face.

“The food here is absolutely terrible!” he declared. “I demand to see your chef!”

The server gulped and tugged at his bow tie. “Uh...well...he’s busy-”

“Well, if he wants to keep busy he better listen to me,” Hunk continued as he pointed to the tables. “If he keeps cooking this junk this whole place will be out of business within a few months.” 

The server chewed his bottom lip and strangely looked to Shay for assistance, but all she did was shrug. The server then sighed and stepped around Hunk. 

“This way, sir,” he said as he lead the way.

Hunk adjusted his cape and quickly followed. The restaurant was filled with excited chatter as the customers debated on what the ‘Masked Chef’ would cook for them.

Shay kept quiet as she smiled and sipped her water. Hunk may not be a regular hero, but he was still a delight to watch when he went to work.


End file.
